


Still your idiot

by Kayim



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Wes hates to admit that Travis might be right. Some things he just can't deny.





	Still your idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



“It sorta feels like a huge weight’s been lifted, don’t you think?”

Wes stared at Travis. “Really?” 

Travis nodded. “Like all the stress has just… gone. Poof!” He added a hand gesture that Wes assumed was supposed to illustrate the stress disappearing.

Wes thought about it for a moment, trying out Dr Ryan’s suggestion of actually considering Travis’ ridiculous ideas before dismissing them. 

“You’re an idiot.” He shook his head, but smiled as he spoke. He did feel _lighter_ somehow, even though he hated to admit it.

“Yeah, but I’m still your idiot.”

That was one thing Wes couldn’t deny.


End file.
